With the popularity of portable electronic devices and wireless devices that support audio applications, there is a growing need to provide a simple and complete solution for audio communications applications. For example, some users may utilize Bluetooth-enabled devices, such as headphones and/or speakers, to allow them to communicate audio data with their wireless handset while freeing to perform other activities. Other users may have portable electronic devices that may enable them to play stored audio content and/or receive audio content via broadcast communication, for example.
However, integrating multiple audio communication technologies into a single device may be costly. Combining a plurality of different communication services into a portable electronic device or a wireless device may require separate processing hardware and/or separate processing software. Moreover, coordinating the reception and/or transmission of data to and/or from the portable electronic device or a wireless device may require significant processing overhead that may impose certain operation restrictions and/or design challenges. For example, a handheld device such as a cellphone that incorporates Bluetooth and Wireless LAN may pose certain coexistence problems caused by the close proximity of the Bluetooth and WLAN transceivers.
Furthermore, simultaneous use of a plurality of radios in a handheld may result in significant increases in power consumption. Power being a precious commodity in most wireless mobile devices, combining devices such as a cellular radio, a Bluetooth radio and a WLAN radio requires careful design and implementation in order to minimize battery usage. Additional overhead such as sophisticated power monitoring and power management techniques are required in order to maximize battery life.
For example, a first type of radio and second type of radio may be combined into a portable electronic or wireless device. In this regard, data processing operations may be performed in separate processors for data for the first type of radio and data for the second type of radio. Processing of algorithms that handle data processing for the first type of radio may be performed with the aid of co-processors, for example. However, separate processing resources for each radio operation may result in increased hardware complexity and cost. This is turn may result in added power consumption that may reduce the time that the device may be in use between recharges. Moreover, separate processing may make more difficult the coordination and/or cooperation between communication protocols.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.